Tortall Goes Lion King
by Pink Squishy Llama
Summary: Sequel to Don't Cha: Alanna Gets REVENGE! The SOTL characters start singing Lion King songs... In the strangest of places.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sequel to Don't Cha: Alanna gets REVENGE! Should I write more? Tell me!

Chapter 1: Jon 

A few days after Alanna's most un-Alanna-like outburst, Jon was feeling happy. Very happy. So he decided to go and see Alanna, and go to the practise courts. He knocked on her door, and practically dragged her out. Alanna could clearly see the mood he was in, and glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Jon…" she began.

"Just the practice courts, I promise!" Jon told her. Only a little reassured, she grumbled at him.

When they finally arrived, Raoul and Gary (and half the court) were already there. Jon waved cheerfully. Suddenly, surprising everyone, he jumped onto a bench and began to sing.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" To this, Lord Gareth cried,

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with so little hair!"

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, and working on my ROAR!" At this point Jon let out a loud roar, scaring half the court ladies, and giving an old noble man a heart attack. "Ohh I just can't wait to be king!"

"No one saying do this…"

"When I said that, I meant…" began the Duke,

"No one saying be there!" Alanna joined in.

"What I meant was…"

"No one saying stop that…" Jon continued.

"Look, what you don't realise…" the Duke tried.

"No one saying see here!" Alanna shouted.

"Now see here!" the Duke cried in reply.

"Free to run around all day, free to do it all my way,kings don't need advice from little hornbills from a start." 

"If this is where the monarchy is heading count me out! Out of service out of Tortall I wouldn't stand about, this child is getting wildly out of wing!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

"Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm…"

"Standing in the spotlight, not yet,"

"Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing, it's gonna be King Jon's finest fling!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Jon finished with a dramatic bow, and hurried away from the seething and uncomfortable looking Duke Gareth.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Like the last chapter? More strange things go on now!

**Chapter 2: Everyone!**

It was late in the evening, and the palace was at dinner. The meal was nearly over, and everyone was tired after a long day. The king stood up and everyone stopped eating to listen. The king cleared his throat.

"Lala kahle, in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…" he sang. The pages, squires and knights swayed in unison in their seats.

"Imbube, fcuk,ingonyama ilele, thula…

Near the palace, the peaceful palace, the lion sleeps tonight, near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight…."

"Ingonyama ilele 

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight

He, ha helelemama  
Ohi'mbube

Imbube, fcuk,ingonyama ilele, thula…

Near the palace, the peaceful palace, the lion sleeps tonight, near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight…."

Ixesha lifikile  
Lala   
Lala kahle

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight

Imbube, fcuk,ingonyama ilele, thula…

Near the palace, the peaceful palace, the lion sleeps tonight, near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight…."

My little darling  
Don't fear my little darling  
My little darling   
Don't fear my little darling

Ingonyama ilele!" They finished, still swaying rhythmically.


	3. Epilogue, or something along those lines

Note: This is going to be a ridiculously stupid ending. Lol.

**Epilogue**

Raoul felt the need to sing, opened his mouth and… Stopped. He could not think of a single thing to sing. There _was _always the Phantom of the Opera, but that wasn't the same! Suddenly Guybrush Threepwood, the authoresses' husband, appeared and began to sing a strange song called 'A Pirate I was Meant To Be' with two other weirdly dressed guys. Raoul found the song quite catchy, as did the rest of Corus, who all joined in.

"Singfest!" Raoul exclaimed.

Note: END. I could not find another way to finish it, lol, because my brain is virtually non-existant at a quarter-to-three in the morning, lol. So… Review, and tell me how POINTLESS it was!


End file.
